Aulas de reforço
by igunorante
Summary: Peeta Mellark é apenas um nerd rejeitado na escola (exceto por sua amiga Katniss) e o Finnick Odair um jogador de futebol popular, duas pessoas sem nenhum tipo de ligação, mas por ironia do destino, ou da falta de estudos, Finnick será obrigado a ter aulas de reforço com o nerd.
1. Chapter 1

**Essa é uma fic Peeta/Finnick se você não gosta pode fechar a página. **

**Nota do autor: Minha primeira fic Pennick, peço desculpas por qualquer erro, e pelo o titulo que foi decidido de ultima hora. Nessa historia nosso Peeta Mellark é apenas um nerd rejeitado na escola e o Finnick Odair um jogador de futebol popular, duas pessoas sem nenhum tipo de ligação, mas por ironia do destino, ou da falta de estudos, Finnick será obrigado a ter aulas de reforço com o nerd.**

**Reated M por causa dos próximos capítulos.**

**Espero que gostem ;D.**

Fazia uma hora, mas parecia uma vida. Uma hora em que se encontrava no inferno propriamente dito: a escola. Peeta a odiava, principalmente as aulas de matemática que era onde dividia sala com o demônio em si: Finnick Odair, um jogador de futebol, popular que namora uma garota popular. Enfim o típico de garoto que não vai com a cara de gente como ele, nerds.

O tal monstro Finnick se encontrava a duas cadeiras atrás da sua, estava lá com o um sorriso nos lábios desenhados e um brilho nos olhos verdes como esmeraldas, vestindo a camisa do time, Panem, que ressalva os músculos dos braços tão definidos. Não que Peeta reparasse isso em todos os garotos, mas em Finnick tudo parecia ter sido feito para ser admirado.

O sinal tocou e enquanto todos levantavam as pressas Peeta esperava todos saírem, não queria se tornar um alvo fácil para os grupos lá fora. Cinco minutos depois todos tinham saído exceto ele, Finnick e sua namorada, Johanna, eles sempre ficavam para poder se... Hm... Pegarem. Quando lá fora pareceu seguro Peeta decidiu sair, não aguentava mais ficar ali dentro ouvindo os beijos e trocas de elogios entre Finnick e Johanna. No corredor tudo parecia tranquilo e vazio, logo estava perfeito para ele, o nerd foi ao seu armário deixar suas coisas e olhar qual era o próximo horário (ele já sabia na verdade, mas tinha a esperança de terem trocado).

"Educação física" Disse o garoto com certa ansiedade. Educação física era para ele o único horário que não o deixava com ansiedade pelo o fim. Não que gostasse de praticar algum esporte, e nem podia pois tinha problema visão e asma, pelo ou menos era isso que dizia ao professor. Peeta estava a caminho da quadra quando encontrou ela, a razão pelo qual Peeta gostava tanto da aula de educação física: Katniss Everdeen, sua melhor amiga. Ela era a única pessoa com quem Peeta podia ser ele mesmo.

– Você está atrasado mocinho! – Disse ela com um sorriso no rosto – Perdeu os alongamentos dos meninos, estão ótimos hoje.

– Oi para você também Katniss. Estava esperando os corredores esvaziarem - respondeu ele sorridente.

– Serio? Peeta você tem que parar de se esconder. - Peeta ia responder quando ela começou a falar – Olha quem vem ali se não o tão sonhado Finnick Odair.

Ele estava divino, com os cabelos brilhantes e roupa de corrida, a blusa parecia ser um numero menor do que ele realmente usa e favoreceu bastante seus músculos, o short estava bem colocado (e apartado) realçando as coxas, o conjunto foi o suficiente para tirar o fôlego de Peeta, que se sentiu como se realmente tivesse asma.

O horário passo voando, Katniss e Peeta caminharam juntos até o armário dele, onde se separam.

– Te vejo no intervalo. – Disse sua amiga com um sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto sua amiga se afastava, ele colocava a senha de seu armário, pegou os livros necessários para a próxima aula, fechou o armário e foi em direção à sala folheando as suas ultimas anotações quando foi atingido por alguma coisa ou alguém, folhas espalhadas no chão, Peeta conseguia ver apenas esboços, havia perdido os óculos no impacto, uma coisa vinha em sua direção... uma mão, seus óculos foram postos de novo por alguém. Com vergonha Peeta olhou para cima e lá estavam eles, os olhos verdes que tinha tanto medo de encarar.

– Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Finnick com certa preocupação na voz.

– Ei Finn, não se preocupe com esse daí, só mais um idiota desatento. – Peeta conhecia essa voz, o dono lhe causara bastante problemas

– Cato, relaxa ele não fez por querer. – Os olhos verdes brilhavam de um jeito que Peeta nunca tinha visto, estavam cheios de... piedade. Mesmo que seja um sentimento que muitos odeiam, vindo dele, Peeta amaria. Esse brilho foi o suficiente para arrancar um sorriso dos lábios do nerd caído.

– Ah ele está rindo. – Cato segurou o garoto pelo colarinho pressionado contra o armário – O que você acha tão engraçado hein? Será sua mãe louca? Ou o seu pai que trabalha naquela padaria para sustentar a loucura dela?

– CATO CHEGA! – Disse Finnick. A esse ponto Peeta já estava ás lagrimas.

O valentão o soltou e na primeira oportunidade o nerd dos olhos azuis correu, deveria ter ido à sala, mas não estava com cabeça para isso, ouvir aquelas coisas o magoara demais.

Sua mãe não era louca, era depressiva, devido ao acidente que matou seu irmão há 4 anos, mesmo sem ninguém tocar no assunto ainda era possível sentir a sombra do irmão na casa. Seu pai não trabalhava para sustentar as loucuras de sua mãe, ele trabalhava para pagar seu tratamento, e os estudos do filho que restara. Peeta não devia dar ouvidos a isso, ainda mais vindos de pessoas como Cato, um babaca arrogante que culpa tudo e todos pela as desgraças de sua vida.

Peeta foi para o único lugar que se sentia seguro, o banheiro. Lá ele poderia chorar sem que ninguém o perturbasse, e foi em meio as lagrimas que ele se lembrou dos brilhantes olhos verdes que o acolhera, carregados de boas intenções. E lá estava ele sorrindo de novo.

Quando o sinal tocou anunciando o intervalo, Peeta lavou o rosto e saiu do banheiro dirigindo-se ao refeitório, mas no meio do caminho a voz estrondosa do diretor soou nos alto-falantes

"Peeta MELLARK VOCÊ ESTA SENDO REQUISITADO NA DIREÇÃO, AGORA!" e o dia não podia ficar melhor.

Na sala da diretoria se encontrava o diretor Snow, a professora de matemática, Effie Trinket, e... Finnick Odair. Peeta foi atingindo pela a lembrança dos acontecimentos recentes.

– Eu não disse nada, juro! – disse para o jogador

– Disse o que? Sobre o que esta falando Sr Mellark? – Disse o diretor. Peeta ficou surpreso, o incidente não era a razão pelo o qual ele e Finnick dividiam a sala do diretor.

– Não temos noção do que está dizendo, se quer nos falar algo diga agora Sr Mellark – disse a Prof. Effie. Peeta olhou para os olhos verdes de Finnick que já não brilhavam tanto quanto antes. Acenou com a cabeça para os lados negando que tinha algo para falar e a professora continuou: – Você foi chamado aqui com o intuito de ajudar o Sr Odair.

– Ajudar? – Perguntou Peeta confuso

– Sim ajudar – disse o diretor – o senhor tem notas realmente boas em matemática, correto?

– Sim – Peeta ainda estava confuso

–Bom não podemos dizer o mesmo de seu colega ali – disse Effie apontando para o Finnick, que estava começando a ficar vermelho de vergonha. – Queremos que você o ajude.

–Nós olhamos a sua grade e você é o único aluno que não tem nenhuma atividade extra depois do horário – Peeta confirmou com a cabeça e o diretor continuou – Creio que não seja problema para você ajudar um colega que está não necessitado.

– N-Não s-será p-problema algum – disse Peeta com um nó na garganta

– Ótimo! Ótimo. Bom, ãn, vocês terão aulas todos os dias com atividades extras que eu mandarei... – dizia effie até ser interrompida

– TODOS OS DIAS? – Finnick parecida enfurecido – EU TENHO TREINAMENTO PARA O TIME DE FUTEBOL!

– Quanto a isso o diretor já tem uma solução – effie encarava o diretor como quem quer uma atitude rápida.

– Eu? Ah sim. Finnick suas notas estão a baixo dos 60% o que, de acordo com o regulamento, te impede de jogar no time até que as notas sejam estabelecidas.

– ISSO É UM ABSURDO, O CAMPEONATO ESTÁ CHEGANDO! É DAQUI TRÊS SEMANAS!

– E as provas finais em duas. Tire nota boa nas provas e voltará a jogar antes do campeonato nacional. – Finnick levantou enfurecido, abriu a porta e a fechou com força o suficiente para arranca-la.

– Está dispensado Sr Mellark.

Peeta saiu da diretoria se perguntando se devia ou não ir falar com Finnick. Uma parte de se queria ir até ele abraça-lo e dizer que eles iam conseguir, a outra parte (e a mais realista) dizia que nada disso era possível e que ele teria que esperar Finnick procura-lo.

Quando chegou a refeitório ele já estava vazio então foi fácil de encontrar a amiga.

– Está atrasado de novo – disse Katniss

– O diretor me chamou.

– É eu ouvi, vamos temos um caminho longo até os armários, longo o suficiente para me contar o que aconteceu lá – Enquanto caminhavam até os armários, Peeta contou toda a história á amiga – Só pode ser brincadeira que você vai passar 1hora do seu dia com seu amor platônico por duas semanas, se te conheço bem você deve estar surtando por dentro.

– Quem esta surtando por dentro? – e de repente Katniss foi abraçada por dois braços enormes. – oi catnip – disse Gale, namorado de Katniss, eles se cumprimentaram com um selinho.

– Peeta. Ele tem um encontro

– Hmmm, um encontro, quem é o honrado?

– Não é um encontro Gale! Não leve a serio a namorada que tem. – disse Peeta

– O honrado é o Finnick Odair – disse Katniss um pouco mais alto do que deveria

– Finnick Odair não é o seu amor platônico desde a 8ª serie Peeta?

– Ok! Essa conversa acaba por aqui. – eles riram, e riram muito enquanto abriam os armários. E as piadas surgiam uma atrás da outra, mas diferente de piadas vindas de pessoas como Cato, essas eram engraçadas e o faziam rir.

As piadas cessaram com a chegada do "assunto", Finnick chegou do nada. – ah oi, posso falar com você? – disse ele se dirigindo a Peeta.

– Claro. Vejo vocês depois – Peeta se despediu dos amigos que foram para suas respectivas salas – Então, pode falar.

– Primeiro, me desculpe pelo o show na sala do diretor– Finnick esperou a resposta de Peeta, que veio como um aceno de cabeça – Segundo, temos que marcar as aulas, hoje pode ser?

– Sim, claro.

– Bom a minha casa está em reforma, se importa se for na sua?

– Sem problemas.

– Ok! Encontra-me no estacionamento depois da aula. – E então deu-se inicio as maiores três horas de sua vida, uma eternidade. Peeta simplesmente não conseguiu focar em nenhuma outra aula, até o sinal da ultima tocasse. Algo que demorou mas aconteceu.

Enquanto se dirigia ao estacionamento Peeta mandou uma mensagem de texto para Katniss "não me espere, carona com o boy magia hoje. (Eu não acredito que eu disse isso)" Sua resposta foi "hmmmMmm juízo em amores". Ao chegar ao estacionamento, foi fácil de acha-lo ele estava encostado no seu carro, e como sempre maravilhoso. O caminho para casa foi rápido e com poucas palavras, quando chegaram lá Finnick tomou um como d'água e subiram para o quarto, aonde estudariam.

– Você se importa de esperar enquanto troco de roupa no banheiro? – perguntou Peeta. Sam balançou a cabeça. Enquanto Peeta se trocava e cantava no banheiro alguma música de alguma diva pop, Finnick observava o quarto, e foi de tanto observar que ele achou a porta do banheiro aberta o suficiente para ver o loiro la dentro, de cueca do super-homem, apesar de patético Finnick ficou surpreso com corpo do garoto, algo que não aparece por baixo das roupas que ele usa. O que mais chamou atenção de Finnick foram as coxas e a bund.. ORA Finnick PARE COM ISSO, VEJA BEM REAPARANDO CORPO DE HOMEM.

Peeta voltou vestindo jeans e uma camiseta, algo que dessa vez valorizava bastante o corpo dele, notou Finnick. Eles abriram os cadernos, sentaram na cama e se perderam no meio de tantos números e cálculos, e a "uma hora" passou como um minuto.

– Meu deus como você faz isso parecer tão fácil! – disse Finnick – Isso não é normal!

– Matemática é simples, as pessoas que complicam. – Os olhos do Finnick pareciam duas esmeraldas a luz ambiente

– Você está dizendo que eu complico as coisas? Ah sim, eu vou complicar para você! – e assim de repente e impulsivamente Finnick começou um ataque de cócegas em Peeta, que depois de alguns segundos e muitos risos terminou com Finnick em cima do Peeta, eles estavam tão perto... perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração pesada do loiro, que tinha olhos lindos e azuis como o mar, perto o suficiente para Finnick reparar em seus lábios secos e rachados, como se implorassem por um beijo, é eles estavam perto o suficiente para um beijo... – Eu tenho ir. – Finnick levantou num pulo, e juntou suas coisas. Peeta se sentou ainda sem fôlego pelo ataque se cócegas, quando o jogador terminou eles desceram as escadas, o nerd abriu a porta.

– Então, te vejo amanhã? – Perguntou Peeta

– Sim, claro. Até amanhã– respondeu Finnick se dirigindo a sua caminhonete, ainda atordoado pelos acontecimentos que ocorreram no segundo andar da casa que estivera. Uma sensação nova crescia dentro do jogador, não era algo ruim, curiosidade. Talvez Finnick gostasse mais dessas aulas do que ele pensava.

**Autor: primeiro capitulo feito! Ebaaa o/. Espero que tenha gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. O capitulo dois já está em andamento então fique atento (a).**

**Bom, fique a vontade para deixar reviwes, estou aberto às criticas e elogios. Caso tenha alguma dica, ou algo que queira que eu acrescente meu ask esta a disposição: ask*fm/igunorante (substitua o * por ponto hein) e você também me acha no twitter, igunorante.**

**Enfim vejo vocês no próximo capitulo :***

**Ps: A Fanart da capa foi feita pela t4rgaryens, e essa fic é dedicada á ela. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: Capitulo novo, ebaaaaaaaaaa! Kkk. Primeiro obrigado a você que esta acompanhando, fico feliz que tenha gostado do "pilot" e espero que goste deste também. This is for you.**

Encostado na porta de entrada estava Peeta, olhando Finnick entrar no seu carro e ir embora enquanto acenava. O loiro ainda não havia superado o que acontecera no seu quarto minutos, a lembrança dos olhos verdes estudando lhe encarando de tão perto o fazia sorrir. Ele estava confuso, não sabia se o que tinha acontecido era algo proposital, na verdade ele sabia que não era, mas queria alimentar a esperança de que tudo não passava de um plano de Finnick para seduzi-lo e que tinha funcionado. Enfim proposital ou não Peeta tinha gostado.

Assim que voltou a realidade, o nerd fechou a porta e subiu para o segundo andar onde a primeira coisa a fazer seria ligar para Katniss. – VOCÊS O QUE? EU TO CHOCADA! VOCÊ É UMA SAFADA E NÃO PERDE TEMPO MESMO. – Peeta riu, mas estava com as bochechas vermelhas pelo o jeito como a amiga falava. – Agora é sério, você acha que ele queria alguma coisa ou foi só um incidente?

– Eu não sei, ele ficou super nervoso não deu tempo para mais nada – disse Peeta sorrindo, sorrir era a única coisa que fazia quando se lembrava do que ocorreu na cama que estava agora.

– O jeito é esperar, mas estou torcendo por você amoré. Agora tenho que ir, Gale está vindo para cá e eu tenho que me arrumar. Te vejo amanhã.

Peeta se despediu e desligou a ligação. O resto do dia foi igual aos outros, o loiro fez as lições, seu pai chegou, eles jantaram e depois foi dormir enquanto o pai assistia algum filme ruim que passava em algum canal ruim. Ao deitar na cama ele conseguia sentir o cheiro do jogar que estivera ali mais cedo e foi lembrando-se dele que dormiu, e claro estava sorrindo.

Finnick tinha acabado de jantar quando foi para o seu quarto, pegou o celular e viu que tinha cinco chamadas perdidas e doze mensagens, todas de Johanna sua namorada que tinha evitado o dia inteiro, ele deveria ligar para ela mas não estava afim de discutir hoje, então decidiu tomar banho e foi ali debaixo da água quente do chuveiro que a lembrança do seu mais recente amigo, Peeta, trocando de roupa veio, toda aquele corpo somente de cueca... Aquelas coxas, mas principalmente aquela bunda, que o jogador simplesmente não conseguia esquecer. Esses pensamentos estavam o animando mais do que deveriam e Finnick se entregou.

Depois de um banho e muitos pensamentos... hm... sujos, Finnick tinha chegado a uma conclusão: não sabia ao certo o que sentia por Peeta mas gostava e como seria impossível lutar contra isso sabendo que teria de conviver com o garoto por duas semanas , ele se entregaria.

Na manhã seguinte Peeta acordara feliz e ansioso para chegar à escola, algo que não sentia há muito tempo. Tomou banho, vestiu-se, tomou café e esperou pela a amiga que parecia demorar mais que o normal. O loiro nunca ficou tão feliz ao ouvir a buzina da amiga

– Tchau mãe – disse enquanto se dirigia ao carro da amiga – Caramba você demorou hein!

– Cheguei no mesmo horário de sempre! – respondeu Katniss – Você que está ansioso demais, essa ansiedade, se não me engano, chama Finnick Odair, certo?

– Você é ridícula sabia?

– Tá, me ame menos. Qual o seu horário de hoje?

– Três horários seguidos de matemática – disse Peeta com um sorriso.

Ao chegarem na escola, o loiro e a amiga foram direto ao seus armários, depois de terem pegado o material necessário cada um se direcionou a respectiva sala da matéria que tinham agora. Quando chegou à sala ela estava vazia, exceto pela a presença de Finnick e... Johanna, que não parecia contente, eles estavam discutindo. Com o passar do tempo à sala foi se enchendo a e voz de Johanna diminuindo até que não se ouvia mais ela. A professa Effie chegou atrasada como se costume, e passou uma lista de exercícios, Peeta se preparava para começar quando uma sombra surgiu ao seu lado, ele olhou com certo receio até encontrar os olhos verdes que tanto conhecia.

– Posso me sentar com você? – perguntou ele.

– C-claro. – respondeu o nerd – Pensei que se sentaria com a Johanna.

– Não vejo motivos para tal, afinal de contas você é o meu professor. – ele estava mentindo, havia sim motivos para tal: a garota era sua namorada, mas Peeta não se importou, até gostou de saber que Finnick preferia sua companhia. – Vamos começar professor? – disse ele sorrindo, aquele sorriso foi sexy o suficiente para deixar Peeta sem fôlego. O jogador se sentou e eles começaram os exercícios.

As três aulas passaram tão rápido que os dois se assustaram com o sinal, como se costume Peeta esperou todos saírem, enquanto isso uma Johanna impaciente esperava na porta.

– Finnick anda rápido eu não tenho a vida toda!

– Mas quem está de segurando aqui? – isso foi o suficiente para a garota sair furiosa pelo o corredor. – Você não vem? – ele estava se dirigindo ao garoto de olhos azuis

– Agora não, vou esperar mais um pouco. – respondeu sorrindo

– Ah... Te vejo depois.

Depois de uns minutos o corredor já estava vazio, então Peeta saiu da sala, passou pelo seu armário onde deixou seus livros e foi para o refeitório, se sentou com Katniss e Gale como de costume. Geralmente o intervalo trazia a tona conversas de temas variados, mas hoje o único tema citado era: Peeta e Finnick. Eles insistiam em dizer que existia algo entre os dois, mesmo querendo acreditar não podia. De repente seus amigos se calaram, ele automaticamente olhou para trás achando que provavelmente seria Cato com mais uma daquelas atrocidades que ele chamava de brincadeiras, ficou surpreso em ver o garoto com quem dividiu mesa minutos atrás.

– Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou

– Ah claro – respondeu tentando esconder a surpresa e a felicidade que sentia. – O que aconteceu com Johanna?

– Está tendo mais uma de suas crises, lá esta o inferno e vocês pareciam estar se divertindo então eu pensei: por que não me sentar com eles? Espero que não esteja atrapalhando alguma coisa.

– Atrapalhando? Imagina. Eu sou Katniss. – disse a amiga do jeito mais simpático possível – Esse é Gale, meu namorado. – Enquanto se cumprimentavam Katniss olhou para Peeta com o olhar que ele conhecia bem e significava: O QUE TA ACONTECENDOOOOOO? PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR DEPOIS.

O sinal bateu, eles recolheram as coisas, e se digiram para os armários, foi no caminho que se separaram de Finnick (o armário dele ficava em outra direção) que se despediu com um sorriso e pedindo para encontra-lo no final da aula no estacionamento.

– OK O QUE FOI ISSO? DESDE QUANDO PESSOAS COMO FINNICK ODAIR SE SENTA COM PESSOAS COMO A GENTE? – Katniss parecia estar à beira de um infarto. – OBVIO QUE ELE ESTAVA LÁ POR SUA CAUSA!

– Pode ser, somos amigos, eu acho. Eu vou indo, não precisa me esperar. – e então se deu inicio a uma sessão de tortura sem fim: três aulas seguidas com Cato. Ele sempre fazia o possível para fazer a sua vida um inferno, coisas babacas como bolinhas de papel ou até mesmo um apelido idiota, eram o suficiente para fazê-lo ter vontade de dar um tiro na cabeça, mas pensar que encontraria Finnick mais tarde o fez suportar com mais facilidade. Peeta não se lembrava de sentir tão feliz como quando o sinal da ultima aula bateu, nem mesmo o tapa na cabeça que recebera de Cato seria capaz de estragar sua felicidade.

Quando chegou ao estacionamento encontrou com Finnick e a sua namorada discutido, então não se aproximou até que a briga tivesse, deduziu que esse momento tinha chegado quando Johanna passou por si como se quisesse quebrar os sapatos de tão forte que eram suas pisadas.

– Hey – ouviu Finnick chamar. – Vamos. – os dois entraram no carro, o dono dos cabelos cor de bronze estava vermelho de tanta raiva. Nenhuma palavra foi dita no caminho para casa. Quando chegaram, Peeta ia descer do carro quando Finnick segurou seu braço e o olhou dentro dos seus olhos, tremores se espalhavam pelo o seu corpo. – Me desculpa você não tem culpa, não devia estar descontando minha raiva em você.

– Ah, sem problemas. – Finnick soltou seu braço colocando sua mão grande e firme no rosto do loiro e acariciou suas bochechas com o polegar.

– Seus olhos são lindos. – Peeta já estava vermelho. – Vamos, temos muita coisa para estudar.

Eles entraram, subiram para o quarto e enquanto o mais baixo trocava de roupa no banheiro Finnick o espiava pela a brecha, a visão daquele corpo perfeito estava lhe animando mais do que devia. O jogador estava começando a achar que Peeta fazia de propósito.

Quando o loiro voltou Finnick colocou a mochila no colo para esconder a ereção. Eles pegaram os materiais necessários para a aula e começaram os estudos, dessa vez decidiram estudar mais do que uma hora, quando perceberam já fazia três horas desde que começaram. Três horas de estudos, piadas e ligações vindas de Johanna que o namorado decidiu ignorar.

– Você está melhorando, parabéns! – disse Peeta para os olhos verdes a sua frente.

– Uau um parabéns vindo de você! Eu devo estar muito bom mesmo.

– Disse que você está melhorando, não confunda as coisas. – os dois começaram a rir enquanto juntavam as coisas, Finnick estava prestes a ir embora. – Você não quer comer nada não? – foi a única ideia que Peeta teve para atrasar a ida dele.

– Eu vou aceitar, estou morto de fome. – não estava, mas aceitaria qualquer desculpa para passar mais tempo com ele.

Eles desceram e foram para a cozinha, Peeta ofereceu biscoitos, leite e nutella. A refeição foi silenciosa, Finnick odiava silencio.

– Então, acabei de perceber que não sei nada sobre você. – disse na tentativa de quebrar o silencio.

– E nem eu de você. – respondeu o loiro

– Então vamos fazer assim: cada um fala sobre si e depois fazemos perguntas um para o outro. – Peeta concordou. – Ok eu primeiro. Eu sou Finnick Odair, sou jogador de futebol, e péssimo em matemática, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha oito anos, eu vivo com meu pai. Sua vez.

– Ok. Eu sou Peeta Mellark, sou um fracassado socialmente, eu odeio a escola. Há 4 anos atrás meu irmão mais velho sofreu um acidente de carro e morreu, desde então minha mãe entrou em depressão, tentou suicídio e tudo mais, nós a internamos para ajuda-la a superar isso, visito ela todo sábado, meu pai é dono da padaria ali na esquina, ele visita minha mãe todos os dias. – aquele era um assunto delicado para Peeta, era difícil falar de tudo sem chorar, e agora não seria diferente. – Me desculpe. – disse enquanto limpava as lagrimas.

Finnick, movido pelo o impulso, abraçou o amigo em prantos. – não se desculpe. – foi o suficiente para Peeta colocar tudo para fora, ele chorou, chorou e chorou, parecia que estava segurando aquilo por anos, o loiro encontrou o conforto nos braços do amigo algo que nunca encontrara nos braços de Katniss. O garoto com o os cabelos bronzeados gostava de ter Peeta em seus braços, gostaria que durasse para sempre, que poderia protegê-lo para sempre ali nos seus braços.

O momento de se separarem chegou e o loiro se afastou o deixando somente com sua camisa ensopada.

– Me desculpe. Esse assunto é muito delicado. – disse Peeta limpando os olhos.

– Já disse que não precisa se desculpar, deve ser um assunto muito difícil de tocar. Eu deveria pedir de desculpas, a ideia foi minha.

– Não se atreva. Foi bom poder colocar tudo isso para fora, em sempre tive que aguentar tanta coisa sozinho. Antes eu tinha Katniss para desabafar mas eu não posso cobrar tal atenção dela.

– Bom agora você tem a mim. – disse Finnick enquanto limpava as lagrimas do loiro com o polegar. E eles ficaram ali se encarando por um bocado de segundos, os olhos verdes encontraram os azuis e se perderam. Dessa vez foi Peeta que quebrou o contato.

– Já está tarde né. – disse ele desviando o olhar para a janela.

– É melhor eu ir então. – Finnick e Peeta foram para a porta, se despediram. Finnick estava indo para o carro quando se deu conta que era o momento perfeito para agir, se não fizesse nada agora não faria nunca mais. Ele deu meia volta se dirigiu para Peeta que estava encostado na porta como de costume e ali mesmo na rua, na frente de todos Finnick lhe deu um beijo, nada demais, um beijo rápido... um selinho. – Tchau, te vejo amanhã. – disse com um sorriso mais sexy que conseguira fazer e uma piscadela. Entrou no carro e deixou ali um Peeta em choque.

**Autor: Mais um hein mores, olha se vocês soubessem o quanto me controlei para não colocar um beijo mais quente, mas não quero apressar as coisas. Feliz pois teve beijinho. É isso espero que tenham gostado. Reviews é sempre bom, não se esqueçam. Meu ask continua a disposição: ask*fm/igunorante, meu twitter se quiser: twitter*com/igunorante (substitua o * por ponto). Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo. Beijão.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: Estou de volta com mais um capitulo. Oba! Espero que estejam gostando, e lembrando que estou aberto a criticas e etc hein. Boa leitura ;D**

**AH TEM SMUT NESSE CAPITULO, ENTÃO SE NÃO GOSTA PODE FECHAR A JANELA. VOCÊ FOI AVISADO.**

Fazia quatro dias desde o "selinho roubado" que Finnick dera em Peeta e nenhum deles tocara no assunto até agora. Peeta queria e fazia de tudo para que isso evoluísse, mas não tomaria nenhuma iniciativa, não faria nada além de indiretas e digamos que as indiretas estavam bem diretas (coisas como deixar de trocar de roupa do banheiro e fazer no quarto do lado dele, mas o jogador não reagira ainda.) talvez seja hora de aceitar que o que ocorrera não passava de um ato cometido pelo impulso, nada, além disso.

Eles estavam chegando à casa do Peeta depois de um longo dia na escola, o dia não estava aquela maravilha, e o clima entre os dois não estava bom. Cato tinha feito da vida do loiro um inferno fazendo coisas como empurrar ele no armário e jogar seu material no chão. É o dia não estava nada bem.

Subiram para o quarto, separaram os materiais e começaram os estudos. Peeta estava evitando qualquer tipo de conversa que não fosse sobre a matéria e Finnick começava a sentir esse desprezo, porém estava com receio de fazer alguma coisa que pioraria as coisas, em seu relacionamento com Johanna sempre que tentava melhorar algo que tinha feito errado acabava piorando. Continuaram assim até que Peeta anunciasse que já tinham estudado o bastante.

Quando estava indo embora Finnick se perguntava se devia fazer alguma coisa agora, odiava ficar brigado com alguém, ainda mais alguém como Peeta. Ele saiu do carro e tocou campainha na casa que estivera minutos atrás.

– Ah, você. – disse o loiro – esqueceu alguma coisa?

– Não, ãn... – Finnick estava com medo de estragar tudo então mudara a estratégia. – Queria saber se podemos ter aula amanhã, quero ficar bom nisso rápido. – amanhã seria perfeito, com certeza o loiro estaria mais calmo

– Não dá. – respondeu, com certa frieza que estava começando a assustar o jogador. – Tenho que visitar a minha mãe.

– Ah sim, amanhã é sábado. Eu posso te levar lá se quiser. – era a única carta que sobrara.

– Ok. Melhor do que ir de ônibus, podemos ter aula depois se quiser. – Finnick acenou a cabeça concordando com a ideia – ótimo, saio amanhã ás 11:00hrs. Agora se me dá licença. – foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de fechar a porta na cara dele antes mesmo de se despedir, sem mais alternativas, Finnick foi para o seu carro.

Do lado de dentro, se encontrava Peeta encostado na porta fechada, escutou o carro de seu aluno ligar até que o barulho sumiu. Enfim sozinho. O loiro estava à beira de uma crise de choro, que não demorou muito. E a única coisa eu vez foi agachar onde estava e chorar, chorou, chorou e chorou. Era o que fazia quando o seu dia ultrapassava a cota de decepções.

Primeiro os ataques vindos de Cato, devia estar acostumado com algo tão frequente, mas sempre que acontecia doía como de fosse a primeira vez. E ainda tinha Finnick, o seu herói que nunca aparecera para salvá-lo, podia parecer infantilidade, mas depois de tudo que compartilharam e tudo que acontecera, o loiro esperava mais do jogador, porém os acontecimentos recentes provaram que ele estava errado, por isso havia decidido que não seria mais uma diversão para Finnick, trataria ele agora como um desconhecido, fingiria que nada acontece entre eles. O mestre da sedução teria que encontrar outro idiota para enganar. Essa decisão doía muito, deixar os seus tão desejados olhos verdes ir, mas estava cansado de ser piada de todos.

Quando as lagrimas cessaram, Peeta levantou e foi ao banheiro, tomou banho, se vestiu e desceu para preparar algo para comer. Já passara das 20:00hrs e nada do seu pai, deveria estar com a amante, Peeta descobriu a existência da mesma fazia alguns meses, mas não se importava só não queria que sua mãe ficasse sabendo ela já sofria o suficiente para ter que superar isso também. Depois de comer ele subiu e se deitou na cama, onde foi atingido por mais uma crise de lagrimas que não parou até que dormiu.

Acordou assustado com a campainha tocando, olhou para o relógio: 11horas. PUTA MERDA ESTOU ATRASADO. Desceu a escada pulando alguns degraus. Quando abriu a porta lá estava ele com um sorriso impecavelmente sedutor e os olhos brilhantes.

– Olha você fica bem em qualquer roupa, mas não acho essa a certa para ir visitar a sua mãe. – disse Finnick se referindo ao pijama que vestia. Eles riram juntos

– Entra, eu vou me trocar. Perdi a hora. – o jogador entrou e o seguiu até o andar de cima no quarto. – Eu vou tomar banho, não se importa de esperar né?

– Não, claro que não.

Peeta se dirigiu ao banheiro com uma toalha no ombro esquerdo, ele queria esquecer o garoto com o sorriso sedutor sentado na sua cama, mas também queria saber se tinha chances ou não. Então ele entrou no banheiro e deixou a porta entreaberta, tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro.

Na cama Finnick teve uma visão privilegiada do garoto dentro do banheiro, se o loiro tinha como intenção provoca-lo ele estava conseguindo, seu corpo parecia desenhado por deus, tudo bem colocado na medida certa, as coxas e a bunda ficava ainda melhor sem as roupas... a ereção do mais alto já estava incomodando nos jeans apertados, por mais que tentasse desviar a atenção do garoto debaixo do chuveiro, simplesmente não conseguia! Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, afinal de contas Peeta não parecia nada interessado nele já que desde o "selinho roubado" ele não tocara no assunto e só o tinha tratado mal. Apesar de que ele parecia o provocar o tempo todo, mas Finnick deduziu que isso não passava de um jogo, um jogo que estava começando a tira-lo do serio. Depois de minutos de pura tortura o nerd saiu do banho vestindo uma cueca Box e secando o cabelo.

– Demorei? – perguntou

– Nada. – Finnick precisou de um minuto para processar a pergunta enquanto analisava o corpo a sua frente – se vista rápido!

Foi o que Peeta fez, com um sorriso no rosto depois de ver Finnick estudando o seu corpo e a ereção que não conseguira esconder, aquilo trouxeram pensamentos bem sujos a sua mente. Peeta vestiu uma camiseta qualquer, uma calça jeans e all star preto.

– Estou pronto.

– Você vai assim? Ta simples demais, não?

– Você que está charmoso demais, parecendo que tá indo visitar a sogra. – disse Peeta, e claro que a piada (ou trocadilho) foi intencional.

– Seria isso uma insinuação Peeta Mellark? Olha que eu aceito hein. – Eles riram, desceram e foram para o carro.

Mergulhado no silencio, foi assim que ficaram no caminho até o hospital psiquiátrico onde a Sra. Mellark. Finnick não sabia o que estava acontecendo, eles pareciam estar bem de novo minutos atrás até que então Peeta se calou.

O loiro estava confuso, não queria ficar brigado com o garoto sentado a sua esquerda, mas não conseguia esconder o que sentia e se afastar parecia a melhor ideia. Era obvio que Finnick não queria nada com ele, tudo isso não passava de mais uma brincadeira provavelmente chegaria à escola e encontraria Cato fazendo piadas sobre como ele foi trouxa em acreditar em tudo, então ele se protegeu do melhor jeito que conhecia: se afastou.

Quando chegaram lá foram a recepção, onde receberam instruções de como encontra-la, seguiram um labirinto de corredores até chegarem no quarto 120, abriram a porta e lá estava ela, loira, olhos azuis e profundos, a boca desenhada como a do filho. A Sra. Mellark parecia uma versão feminina, mais velha e um pouco mais triste do filho.

– Mãe! – eles se abraçaram, parecia que não se viam a anos pelo o tempo que o abraço durou. – ah esse aqui é Finnick. – disse Peeta apontando para o garoto parado na porta

– Ah, que bom que tenho visitas novas. Venha aqui me da um abraço garoto. – Finnick foi a abraçou, ela lhe envolveu como se precisasse do abraço dele para sobreviver. Carência. Deduziu o garoto, ela estava ali abandonada e só lhe era permitida visitas aos sábados. Não deveria ser fácil.

Eles ficaram ali, conversaram, comeram o lanche da clinica – lanche que era nojento nos dias comum, segundo a Sra. Mellark. – riram, e depois de algumas horas uma enfermeira veio lhes dizer que o horário de visita tinha acabado. Despediram-se e deixaram a mãe de Peeta com um olhar triste na poltrona.

– Nos vemos semana que vem Sra. Mellark. – disse Finnick. Aquilo foi o suficiente para trazer um sorriso no rosto da mulher, e no rosto dele também.

– Odeio deixa-la aí, é como se uma parte de mim ficasse cada vez que eu venho visita-la. – disse Peeta quando já estavam no carro.

– Ela tem muita sorte de ter você. – disse Finnick segurando a mão do loiro.

– Acho melhor a gente ir. – disse Peeta afastando a sua mão da do jogador.

Finnick ligou o carro e fez o caminho de volta à casa de Peeta, mais uma vez o silencio tomou conta deles. Quando chegaram lá Peeta disse que estudariam na cozinha hoje, ele pegou o material e começaram. Em silencio, claro, eles continuaram até o tempo que Peeta decidiu ser o suficiente. Foi aí que ele decidiu tomar uma iniciativa:

– Peeta, o que ta acontecendo? Você parece que esta me evitando. O que eu fiz? – Peeta não esperava aquilo, mas já que tinha tocado no assunto ele falaria tudo que estava preso na garganta.

– Ah não sei Finnick, ás vezes foi o fato de você vim aqui falar toda aquela coisa de que somos amigos, ficar cada vez mais próximo, me da um selinho, aumentar as minhas esperanças de que um dia a pessoa que eu gosto iria me dar a atenção que eu quero. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz como eu senti no dia que o diretor disse que passaria horas com você, e você fez parecer que gostava também! – Finnick abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Peeta o silenciou com um "shhhh" e continuou. – Mas aí na primeira oportunidade você mostrou que nada não passava de uma brincadeira, ontem Cato me fez de bobo na frente da escola e advinha onde meu herói estava? Isso mesmo assistindo tudo e não fez nada. N-A-D-A. Eu acreditei em você, eu teria me entregado a você na primeira oportunidade! – Peeta estava vermelho e sem fôlego.

Finnick já aguentava mais, precisava fazer com que Peeta parasse de falar. Foi quando ele teve certeza que poderia fazer o que tanto queria desde o dia que fizera cócegas nele. Finnick agarrou Peeta pela a cintura colocando os dois próximos, e olhando naqueles olhos azuis tão profundos quanto o oceano Finnick o beijou, um beijo calmo e esperado, com toda a paciência do mundo o dono dos olhos verdes abriu caminho com a língua. Peeta estava derretido e logo de entregou, envolveu a nuca do jogador com os braços puxando o seu cabelo e ao mesmo tempo aproximando eles.

Finnick já havia percebido que Peeta se entregara, então decidiu tomar conta da situação, deslizou as mãos para as coxas que tanto admirava, e ergueu o loiro colocando-o na bancada da cozinha onde estudavam minutos atrás, o beijo que começou calmo já estava se tornando algo... Quente. Peeta já conseguia sentir a ereção dos dois se encontrando, as mãos de Finnick na sua bunda apertando, já ele aproximava cada vez mais o corpo do jogador.

Eles pararam para respirar e ficaram ali se encarando por alguns segundos, então Finnick decidiu uma nova abordagem, começou beijando o pescoço do "amigo" até chegar na sua orelha e entre os gemidos de Peeta disse: – Meu deus, você é demais. – então deu uma mordida de leve no pé da orelha dele, e apertou suas coxas. – acho melhor pararmos, seu pai pode chegar a qualquer momento, e se eu não parar agora não sei se conseguiria parar mais tarde. – ele deu aquele sorriso malicioso que Peeta tanto amava.

– Meu pai está numa viagem de negócios. – Peeta não queria que ele soubesse que o pai tinha uma amante. – Podemos voltar aos nossos negócios. – sussurrou na orelha de Finnick do jeito mais sexy que conseguiu. Tirou a mão da nuca dele, passou pelas costas, até que chegou na bunda ela era dura devido a malhação, isso só deu mais vontade de apertar, e foi o que Peeta fez, apertou como se esperasse aquilo por anos(e talvez estivesse esperando por anos) o que resultou no encontro da ereção dos dois nos jeans apertados. Finnick soltou um gemido. As mãos do loiro se moveram da bunda para o fecho do jeans onde sentia a ereção do jogador pulsar. – Que tal a gente subir.

E eles subiram entre beijos, tropeços e deixando peças de roupa pelo o caminho, até que a única coisa que vestiam era suas cuecas.

Eles deitaram na cama, Finnick por cima envolvido pelas as pernas de Peeta. Finnick beijava o loiro vorazmente, os beijos variavam, iam da boca ao pescoço e deste aos mamilos.

–Finnick posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Pode. – disse olhando para o rosto do garoto que parecia em chamas.

– Me fode! Por favor, me fode! – disse Peeta, estava praticamente implorando.

E sem dizer uma palavra o jogador tirou a cueca expondo o membro (o tamanho assustou Peeta) logo em seguida tirou a cueca do loiro, ele estava tão submisso que nem hesitou quando o mais alto o virou e o deixou de quatro. – repete Peeta. O que você quer que eu faça? – sussurrou no ouvido dele, enquanto posicionava o pênis na entrada do loiro.

Aquilo fora o suficiente para elevar Peeta ao um nível de excitação que ele nunca pensou que alcançaria. – ME FODE FINNICK! PELO AMOR DE DEUS ME FODE!

– Se você quer tanto. – Finnick adorava o jeito submisso do loiro. O jogador começou a forçar o membro para dentro do nerd. Quanto mais fundo ia, mais o garoto gemia, hora de dor, hora de prazer. – posso parar se estiver doendo. – o nerd negou, e o jogador continuou. Quando já não conseguia continuar ele começou a sair e entrar devagar. – MEU DEUS VOCÊ É TÃO APERTADO! – e então começou a aumentar a velocidade, e com o tempo os gemidos de dor sumiram dando espaço para os de prazer cada vez mais alto. Quando sentiu que estava perto de gozar Finnick virou Peeta deixando eles cara a cara. O loiro o envolveu com as pernas, e moreno voltou a fode-lo. Com movimentos rápidos e gemidos altos.

Finnick sabia que não ia aguentar por muito mais, mas não poderia gozar antes do nerd, então começou a masturba-lo enquanto saía e entrava dele. Não demorou muito para que Peeta gozasse, gozou muito. Com a sensação de dever comprido Finnick se entregou ao orgasmo. Sentiu as contrações na barriga ficarem cada vez mais forte até que gozou, ainda dentro do loiro.

Quando terminou se deitou do lado de Peeta, exausto.

– Uau! Isso foi demais. – Finnick se virou o suficiente para tocar os lábios do garoto ao seu lado.

– Foi demais. A gente deveria tomar banho.

– Não! – disse Finnick envolvendo o garoto com os braços. – deixa isso para depois, vamos só ficar deitados aqui. – e foi o Peeta fez, ficou ali nos braços do jogador até que caíram no sono.

**Autor: EPAAAAA! Olha que capitulo difícil de escrever. A cena de smut eu reescrevi umas cinco vezes, e ficava vermelho igual um pimentão. Espero que tenham gostado! E me desculpem pela a demora, prometo que o proximo não vai demorar tanto. Beijos.**

**ps: o meu twitter é twitter*com/igunorante, sinta-se a vontade para seguir e dar opinião. (substitua o * por ponto)**


End file.
